crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
2016-09-12
This is what happened on Monday, September 12, 2016 in stories that can be dated. Events At Whateley Academy At Twain Hall, Jimmy wakes up, learns he has a package from Broggy (Brougnaugh) at the Range, and goes for a run. He runs into a setup for someone else, and gets accused of starting a fight, when he actually finished it. He eventually gets to Basic Martial Arts after being hassled in Security.Good Cop, Bad Cop: Part 1 First day of classes. Laura is in History 201 - World History.I Don’t Think We're in Kansas Anymore: Part 6 Bianca and Morgana have Powers Theory in first period.The Writing on the Wall: Part 2A Dragon Abroad: Part 2 Calliope, Heartfinder, Hat Trick, and Backtrack do as well, and those four form the ESP division.Dorms of Our Lives (Part 2) The Range Boss Caitlin Bardue is talking with her new assistant, James Tyson, a retired Delta operator who is said to have gone through boot-camp with Noah, when she gets an e-mail that causes her to head for Administration to have a conversation with the Headmaster, Mazarin.Sunshine & Fury Laura’s second period class is Survival I in Arena 77 with Mr. Anderson. This session features Daleks spewing paintballs. Assay's second period is "Powers Lab Independent Study", and spent giving her power readings to Mr. Bergamot, the Powers classes teacher. Mr. Bergamot also does the powers testing for Charger. Hikaru reports to another powers testing session, overseen by Ms. Ellison of the magic department. Caitlin’s VI harasses her until she pays attention to the situation. She turns around and heads for Doyle. When she arrives, Hikaru is just entering burnout from too intense multi-spectral laser light. Caitlin, James Tyson and Hikaru have a long conversation, the upshot of which is that Caitlin will do all testing involving powers from here on out. Bianca and Morgana have Magic in 2nd period and Basic Martial Arts in third. Lunch is presumably the fourth In early afternoon lunch, Laura has Workshop. They discover that she has a Gizbug 4000 on her, apparently without her knowledge. Someone is tailing her - or at least tailing someone. At lunch, Laura learns that Hikaru had another burnout. She’s in Doyle for observation. During lunch, Morgana asks how Security could have reacted that fast. It was almost like they’d been warned in advance. In English Lit, Jimmy discovers that Tia has some kind of talent that lets her throw a ball and bounce it a couple of times, getting the exact same trajectory each and every time. Bianca has Algebra and English in the fifth and sixth. Calliope has fifth period biology, with Nefertiti Copeland, Victoria Stone, and Nina Blake. Calliope has Powers Lab next, while Nefertiti and Nina have Survival together and Victoria has a Devisor course. Macarthur Price watches Calliope leave their shared Biology class, while Groundpounder watches Macarthur watching. Morgana has French in the fifth and Calculus in the sixth. Bianca has Magic Lab in the 7th. When she arrives, Penny Dreadful has manifested a zombie who is blocking the door. Morgana arrives right after. During Magic Lab, Chained Melody tries to hassle Glyph with a spell song while Ms. Grimes is out of the room. It does not, of course, work. Erica has seventh period German. Calliope has seventh period German. Erica has eigth period World History. Then it’s the first day of detention in Ms. Dennon’s Brick class. Except that it isn’t a Brick class, it’s for fighters to learn how to fight bricks. Eldritch gets to her interrupted talk with headmaster Mazarin. The issue appears to be an attempt to flush out someone who is causing problems with inter-department rivalries. Then he gets her to teach a class for kids with odd WIZ powers. That evening, they visit Hikaru. They discover she has a bit of memory loss: she doesn’t remember Laura. More secret stuff: someone tells someone else, probably a student, to locate recruits and to take down any student or organization that looks threatening in some unspecified way. That evening, the changelings in Poe, including Tia get introduced to the secret “how to be a girl” class. The first lesson is on walking. That evening, Esquire watches the Firearms Safety class let out. He’s particularly interested in Bianca. He’s interrupted by Raccoon, who startles him into revealing one of his weapons. He’s interested in getting her to join the Seeds so he can get some of her contacts and influence. He begins to plot. The firearms safety instructor checks out the weapons Jimmy has checked in. Jimmy talks to Security and discovers the sad truth - Security isn’t a police force, it’s closer to a military special forces or tac ops unit; it’s job is to protect the school and put down overly dangerous situations inside, not to investigate. Later that evening, Jimmy's in the Twain meet and greet. He tells them what happened back in Philadelphia. In Kansas City In Hilde Stauffer’s lab. She gets a call from “Sentinel.” Someone may have attempted to interfere with one of her subjects. Dr. Stauffer orders that they be taught a lesson. A painful lesson. See also *September Calendar *Previous day *Following day References Category:Timeline